


【勋兴】《瘦马》7

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 12





	【勋兴】《瘦马》7

瘦马

文/夏序清和草未歇

7

夜晚过去的很快，像潮水一样。  
张艺兴再醒来的时候，身边空空如也。  
翻身坐起来的时候，看见窗帘是拉开的，风顺着窗户缝隙一点一点吹进来，吹得窗帘边儿动来动去。  
刚醒来的困劲儿还没过去，他使劲摇摇头，昨晚宛如梦一场，醒来人去楼空，只剩自己。

坐着发愣的时候，手机响了。  
张艺兴把手机捞过来，是梁晴。  
“哥，我过来接你。”梁晴那边听起来很安静，可能已经出发了，在车里。  
张艺兴嗯了一声，就挂了电话。

清凉的水拍在脸上的时候，脑袋清醒了几分。  
有时候张艺兴会觉得自己有病，看着镜子里的自己时间久了，会有种陌生的感觉。  
这张面孔跟着自己二十来年，他也渐渐觉得陌生起来。关上门的时候也数度暗自揣测，是不是得了什么心理疾病。

刮胡子的时候，他瞥到了吴世勋放在洗漱台上的香水。那是吴世勋一贯喜欢用的味道，也不换。  
张艺兴曾经一度鄙夷，怎么说呢，他不太喜欢这种又娘又man的味道。  
只不过闻得多了，鼻子渐渐习惯了。  
分了心就容易手抖，脸上痛了一下，被剃须刀划开个小小的口子。  
张艺兴手忙脚乱的凑在水龙头前冲掉泡沫，开机见血，简直是凶兆了。  
绵密的泡沫顺着流水奔向排水口，还能见到丝丝血色，张艺兴很忌讳见血。  
不是他矫情，而且他凝血较常人慢些。  
用化妆棉按了半天，他不敢用碘伏。平白无故的，黄黄一片，在镜头里看着会更显眼。

梁晴在楼下没等多久，就看见张艺兴出了楼门。  
刚在位子上坐好，他就递了杯咖啡过去，“哥，早上好。”  
张艺兴接了过去，还是烫的。咖啡的热顺着纸杯过渡到他的手心，浓郁的美式香气弥漫在车里。  
张艺兴觉得自己的心突然柔软了一下，大概人都是这样吧，身处人间烟火里，才好像有种活着的感觉。

张艺兴安安静静坐着喝咖啡，让梁晴有些发毛。  
气氛中有种说不出的诡异，他回头看张艺兴时正遇上张艺兴仰脖。  
“怎么破了个口子？”梁晴咦了一声。  
张艺兴动了动脖子，“很明显吗？早上起太早了，手抖。”  
梁晴哦了一声，转头过去，“没事，起这么早咱是要去做造型的，让化妆师遮一遮。”

吴世勋刚到公司，好像来得有些早，应该先去健身来着。不过他也不太喜欢空腹健身，练得太多头晕。  
进到办公室的时候，办公桌上已经有了一堆秘书准备好的文件了。他不急着坐下，先站在窗户边，看着江景喝了杯咖啡。  
他最近总觉得有些疲惫，好像人生就是这样，一关一关，谁都有烦恼。  
摆平了一个，又出现一个，层出不穷，虽然充满挑战，但偶尔也让人有些烦忧。

电话铃声大作，吴世勋掏出手机，看了眼来电人姓名，接了起来。  
“这么早就醒了？”金钟仁声音有点哑，像是刚睡醒的样子。  
“你这种闲人才能睡到日晒三竿。”吴世勋转身把咖啡杯搁在桌上。  
金钟仁那边有翻身的声音，“今天不能一起出来玩儿吗？”  
吴世勋沉吟了一下，“下午再说。”  
没等金钟仁回复，吴世勋没头没脑的来了一句，“老金，谢谢啊。”  
金钟仁笑声传过来，“又不是男主，再说了，你也投了不少钱，别见外了。”  
“林导那里我不好出面，该怎么教就怎么教，别客气，没有特殊待遇。该骂就骂，能学点真东西才好。”吴世勋指甲轻轻刮过桌面，细细碎碎的声音伴着说话的节奏。  
金钟仁啧了一声，“我快吐了，你这是情人啊？快给人当爹了，天天操这心。”  
吴世勋冷笑一声，“我要撤资，金钟仁你等着这戏烂尾吧。”  
金钟仁握着手机坐了起来，“得嘞吴爹，我知道了。”

张艺兴坐在床上看着台本，脑袋上梳着个小啾。  
这会儿不早了，想睡，但是又不困。  
明儿一早的戏，台词记不下来的话要被导演骂的。  
张艺兴这人有点轴，用他自己的话来说，他特别接受不了来自别人失望的目光。要干一件事就卯着劲儿干到最好，让谁都没话说。

前两天开机仪式的时候现场特别热闹，来了好多媒体，工作人员乌泱乌泱一大帮。  
张艺兴夹在一众堪称老戏骨中间，下意识想往边上退。  
却不知道被谁给推回了原来的位置，站位一向昭示着番位，架在了这个位子上，反而要堂堂正正才好看。  
跟着懵懵懂懂走完了流程，上香的时候，线香递在自己手上，张艺兴突然想起吴世勋的话来。他拜得特别认真，只不过风迎面吹过来，还怪熏眼睛的。

叮～  
手机提示音响了，张艺兴拿起手机，也不知道是谁半夜发信息。  
点开屏幕，是吴世勋：【睡了没？】  
张艺兴瞥了眼屏幕，不早了，但是还是很快的回了过去：【没有，在用功。】  
嗯，这也算是对投资人的项目进度汇报了，他这么安慰自己。  
又是一条信息：【我在附近，去兜风吗？】  
张艺兴咽咽唾沫，握着手机天人交战。  
去吧，有点晚，这里人多眼杂。  
不去吧，他还没有尝试拒绝过吴世勋。

就在他百般纠结的时候，有人来敲门了。  
他几乎是瞬间弹了起来，打开门看到是梁晴时，突然松了口气，“干嘛？”  
梁晴一手撑着门框，表情有点纠结，“奉命送你。”

做贼的滋味，自从出了名之后如影随形。  
张艺兴时常觉得憋屈的很，不过梁晴很会宽人的心，“哥，你随随便便都能赚这么多钱了，肯定是要活在别人茶余饭后的嘴里的呀。”

猫着腰往酒店外走得时候，张艺兴又一次生出，要是个普通人就好了的想法。  
梁晴把自己没送出多久，就遇上的吴世勋的车。交接一般的把人送上另一个车，梁晴有些惆怅，内心只希望张艺兴明天早上千千万万不要迟到。

张艺兴不常坐吴世勋亲自开得车。  
一般情况下是司机接送的，要吴总亲自接送？  
开什么玩笑。  
而且又不是情侣，哪有什么别的活动。

吴世勋车开得很快，也很稳。  
张艺兴坐在副驾上，吴世勋的侧脸看起来线条也特别锋利。  
“我们去哪儿啊？”张艺兴忍不住开口。  
“附近转转。”吴世勋不看张艺兴，专心看着路。  
张艺兴换了个姿势，“专门来看我的吗？”  
吴世勋嘁了一声，“监工，看看投资项目进度。”  
张艺兴缓了半天才明白过来，哦了一声。  
白眼偷偷翻了八十遍，暗道这还不是一样的。

车子戛然而止，吓了张艺兴一跳。  
拍戏是在郊区的影视城，而这个地方，举目四望，何止是荒凉。  
吴世勋先下了车，打开后备箱，走到副驾这边敲了敲玻璃，“快下来吧。”  
张艺兴踏过荒草，走到了车背后。  
“一时兴起想叫你出来坐坐，又怕你被拍到。”吴世勋拍了拍身边的位子，张艺兴沉默着过去，跟吴世勋一起坐在沿儿上。

吴世勋伸手拿过来个保温箱，“梁晴说你馋奶茶，Amy下班以后去买的。”  
张艺兴伸手拿了出来，真好，还冰着。  
不知道为什么，他觉得眼睛有点酸。  
其实自己不管怎样，还是一直在被身边人小心翼翼善待着的吧。  
这样已经很好了。  
他怕吴世勋看到自己为了杯奶茶就失态大哭，生生将泪水逼了回去。  
吸管戳破塑料纸的声音有些响，“我被健身教练揍的时候，你们可都是帮凶啊。”  
吴世勋嘁了一声，“磨刀不误砍柴工，一辈子长着呢，松松劲儿，跑得更快。”  
张艺兴笑了出声，“吴总，大半夜赶着来给小的做人生导师来了啊？”  
“快喝吧，再废话今晚就别想回去了。”吴世勋哼了一声，自己转身回了驾驶座。

车门关上的声音消失之后，四野寂寥。  
张艺兴晃着腿，嘬着珍珠。  
郊区的星星比城里多多了，天空颜色好像也更深一些。不知道是城里的星星逃走了，还是住在城里的人失去了看星星的心情。

人的本性都是嗜糖的吗？  
张艺兴觉得自己这晚睡得很甜，几乎没有做什么梦就到了天亮。  
一大早就到了拍摄现场，作为影视新人，其实张艺兴的内心还有些忐忑。  
林导是个清瘦的中年男子，不怎么笑，现场的人都挺怕他，让张艺兴更是倍感压力。  
好在第一场比较简单，也没有和男一的对手戏。张艺兴算是顺顺利利结束了拍摄，麻利的退到了一边。  
“哥，我们回去吗？”梁晴抱着个保温杯，站在张艺兴边上。  
张艺兴挠头，“还有什么是我能预先学学的？”

在马背上的时候，张艺兴有点郁闷。  
不用替身是他决定的，好歹第一次拍戏，他想多体验体验，实在不行再说。  
只不过他还是有些害怕马儿的，总觉得这不是很稳定。  
马戏应该只有几场，其余的，按剧中他饰演的这个羸弱丞相的人设，都在坐马车。  
病怏怏的神态，他还得回去以后多琢磨。  
张艺兴一边想着，本来是马术老师在下头帮他牵着马，突然停下，“张老师，溜了几圈了，要不自己试试看？”

自己握紧缰绳的感觉，有点像第一次学自行车。  
心里还是害怕，但是又有种奇异的成就感。  
第一圈缓慢，也很顺利。  
张艺兴回头，看到马术老师给他竖了个大拇指。  
马还是向前，老师很快再一次被落在身后，身影变成了个小黑点。  
张艺兴腿紧了紧，手上用力了大些，奔驰的速度忽地快了起来。张艺兴一颗心砰砰狂跳，只是除了抓紧极力不让自己掉下去之外， 脑子里没有其他任何念头。老师的声音很远，所以模模糊糊，好像在说快停。  
张艺兴回忆起刚上马的时候， 老师教的“刹车”技巧。只不过，突然眼前一花。  
掉下去的时候，满脑子都是完蛋了。  
艺术来自于生活，这次可真是体验到电视剧里所谓的坠马了。

别说张艺兴懵了，就连马术老师都愣了一下子，才拔腿往跟前跑。  
张艺兴就静静躺着，呼吸好像有点疼，然后没有其他的念头。  
难道烧香的时候还不够诚心吗？  
果然，见血是凶兆。

有人骑马从自己身边经过然后停了下来，他也懒得去看了，大概是来救援的人吧。  
“张艺兴？”声音有点熟悉，尾音带着点惊讶。  
“你……”张艺兴一睁眼，怎么都没想到看到的人是朴灿烈。  
张艺兴没有再开口，因为朴灿烈对着自己的工作人员扯着嗓子大喊，“快点叫救护车啊，有人坠马了！”  
往常人都来得挺快，这一下时间都像是开始减缓，张艺兴盯了朴灿烈一会儿，“怎么是你？”  
朴灿烈半蹲在他面前，“拍mv，能拍摄的马场就这么几个，很难理解吗？”  
张艺兴默不作声，是挺巧的。  
在张艺兴的工作人员和救护车来之前，朴灿烈也不敢擅自碰他。  
不过上上下下打量了一会儿，出口就有些刻薄了，“不过，你还真是不务正业？”  
张艺兴闭上了眼，他似乎已经听到了梁晴大惊小怪的带着一帮人往过来涌的声音，“关你屁事。”

感情破裂有时候并不需要什么所谓过失，四个字：三观不合，足矣。  
回想和朴灿烈何以走到今日，午夜梦回时而也会唏嘘。年少时的雄心勃勃没有忘，识于微末对光怪陆离的成人世界跃跃欲试还历历在目。  
只不过有些东西我们走着走着就忘了，走得太快，太想一门心思走到尽头了。  
等到发现的时候，早已经回不去了。

过来的除了梁晴果然还有好多人，认识的，不认识的面孔。还有罔顾伤者的，一个比一个快的快门。  
张艺兴表情木然的，看着朴灿烈站起了身。  
朴灿烈起身的时候，非常小声的问了一句，“疼不疼？”  
还没有回答，他们就被一堆人包围了起来。  
张艺兴本来想说不疼的。  
朴灿烈明明知道自己是最怕疼的，但他还是本能的要在朴灿烈面前逞强。  
可是，不管是小孩还是大人都是这样。  
一个人的时候，再疼也能咬着牙忍下来。只要有人在，给予一点关心，就想有恃无恐的大哭。

梁晴阻止着媒体拍照，张艺兴脑子一片混乱，然后，好像救护车的声音传来了。

被担架抬走的时候，张艺兴偶然往外瞥了一眼，看到了吴世勋。  
对了，吴世勋今天也该在的。  
和金钟仁站在一起，自始至终，没有上前一步。  
张艺兴把目光收了回来，进救护车的瞬间，眼泪哗地流了下来。

其实他已经没觉得有多疼了，都说坠马容易骨折，自己的肋骨断了几根吗？  
张艺兴没感觉。

原来这世上没有永不退却的热情，  
和永不消失的爱人。

靠山山会倒，一向如此。

tbc.


End file.
